What If?
by slytherin-demigod-of-221B
Summary: What if James Potter had an adoptive sister? What if she was best friends with the Marauder's and Lily? What if she was the number one enemy of Slytherin except one? What if she was the ultimate prankster? Jily in later chapters, and Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so I gladly accept helpful criticism. This has both some Jily and later chapters, and Wolfstar, I'll do my best to keep the characters from being OOC. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I sadly own nothing, everything you recognize belongs to the Queen J.K. Rowling. There also might be some headcannons you recognize those are not mine either if you recognize them.**

I was sitting on the stairs of the front porch waiting for some lady to come. Now this may seem strange to most people but you see I'm an orphan. I was on the steps of St. Martha's home for children; it's an orphanage for magical children so I've known I was a witch ever since I was a little girl. I should properly introduce myself, my name is Elizabeth Smith. I have straight brown hair, dull blue eyes, and dimples on both my cheeks, I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt with blue and white sneakers I obviously don't care about fashion. I'm average height for a girl my age, but a little thinner than most, and I'm fifteen years old and I've been in this place since I was five years old. I was dropped off from the hospital after my parents got into a car crash and died. I don't have any other family, at least any that want me. My mum's parents are still alive but I've never met them they cut out my mum when she married my dad because he was muggle-born and she was pure-blood. I've been with four different families since I've been here this is my fifth, but I don't expect anything they all send me back after two weeks or so, for one reason or another. I've heard all the excuses "we aren't ready for a child yet" "we decided to have our own" "we can't handle another one" but they can't fool me I know I'm not as nice or lovable as other kids so they send me back. Up until the end of this school year I went to Drumstrang Institution, despite popular belief it's not an all boys school there are plenty of girls that go there, not that I'm friends with any of them. I was kicked out of Drumstrang for blowing up a girls bathroom flooding the whole floor and getting a bunch of the girls that were fixing there makeup sent to the infirmary. That's why this year I'm going to Hogwarts and the supposed family I'm going with has a kid there that the same age as me. So now I sit and wait on the old porch that needs a new touch up of paint. The floor needs a good sanding and a new coat of blue, while the railings could do with a new layer of white. Next to me was my truck smaller than most with stamped with E.S. peeling off; above me glaring as usual was the director of the house Mrs. Michel.

I looked back up to the street I saw a white car pulling up along side of the house. I don't really know my cars but I could tell this one was expensive. 'If they're so rich to afford that kind of car what do they want with me' I thought to myself. A lady that looked in her mid thirty's stepped out of the driver's seat of the car and started walking up the path to the porch with a smile on her face. She was in a yellow summer dress that was patterned with flowers of all colors red, orange, pink, purple, and blue. She was wearing white heels but not too crazy high with her hair pulled back into a bun. She had auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes much unlike my own. The women reached the porch and extended her hand to Mrs. Michel to shake, while she spoke, "Hi, I'm Dorea Potter you must be Mrs. Michel we spoke on the phone, and this must be Elizabeth." I just nodded my head, her smile if it was possible got even wider. "Well we have to get going; we must get home so you can meet Charlus, my husband and James my son, who is going to be in the same year as you at Hogwarts. Mrs. Michel you have all of the paperwork, correct?" Mrs. Michel gave Dorea Potter one of her fake smiles and said, "Yes, of course. You can be on your way immediately." Dorea Potter picked up my trunk with one hand and put her free had on my back as to guide me to the car. She went and put my trunk in the back and told me to get in, Mrs. Michel gave me a look from the porch that said 'don't mess this up.' I went to the passengers door opened it and stepped into the expensive car. The seats were made out of some white kind of leather or some of the same type of material. There were buttons for the radio and the heating and cooling system. Dorea Potter can and got into the car as I was buckling up she put her own seat belt on and we set off. I didn't bother looking back at the orphanage as I knew I would be back in a week or two as always.

We were driving through a little town when Dorea Potter started talking again, "You're going to love Hogwarts, its where I meet Charlus, and James loves it he has some friends that you will meet tonight also at dinner. The four boys are almost never separated though you will only meet two of James's friends tonight the third hasn't arrived for the summer yet. Though I'm sure you had some great friends at Drumstrang that you will miss. Do you like Quidditch?" I sat there listening to her talk when she said about friends I had to stop myself from snapping back at her, and then she asked about Quidditch something I knew very well.

"Yes I love Quidditch. Both playing and watching, I played in my free time at Drumstrang but not on the team I'm not as they said a 'team player.'" I put air quotes around team player; I don't even know why I was telling her all this she was practically a stranger to me. She just had that nice open mother like feel around her.

It was almost 4'o'clock by the time Dorea Potter smiled at me then she pointed with one hand as we went up a long driveway and she told me, "Here's home." We stopped at the top of the driveway and we got out she went and of my trunk out of the back of the car for me as I was staring openly at the house. No house wasn't the right word it was a Manor, with tall hedges to cover the top of the manor, there was a beautiful pathway leading up to front doors and a wonderful garden with flowers all over the place, but in an organized way. There were five floors counting what looked like the attic. All the floors had windows in rows all along the house so you could always see the sun no matter what room you were in.

I took my trunk away from Dorea Potter as we walked up the pathway she opened the front door and right away there was a house-elf there to take my trunk. "Let Minky take that for you Miss. Minky will take it and put it up in Misses room for her." I glanced at Dorea and she gave me a small smile so I let the elf take my trunk. I looked around I was standing in a huge entrance hall with two sets of stairs going up to the second floor on opposite sides of the walls, they joined together at the top hallway. In between the two staircases was an open hallway that looked like it lead to the dining room.

"James and the boys are around here somewhere I will let them give you the tour so you can get acquainted with each other." Dorea said to me, did she ever not smile? "James comes down here!" Dorea yelled and running could be heard above us and two boys appeared at the top of the stairs. The one had black hair that was sticking up all over the place; he had brown eyes and was wearing glasses. He was in jeans and a blue T-shirt with a black strip across his chest. The other boy also had black hair but his was a little longer and was neater then the other ones, he was in black jeans, and was in a white T-shit that had the band The Beetles on it, he also had grayish eyes. They both had huge grins on their faces and they were looking right at me.

"Is this her?" the one with the longer hair asked. Dorea Potter sighed and gave a small smile before she answered.

"Yes this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is James and Sirius", she pointed to first the one with glasses, then the one with longer hair. "Boys I want you to show Elizabeth around get to know each other you are going to be together at Hogwarts and she could be your sister." At that last bit I cringed internal no one's ever wanted me to stay in their family, she would eventually realize she doesn't want me and send me back I wasn't getting my hopes up.

The two boys looked at her and answered together "Yes mum." Wait I thought she said she only had one son James, but they both said mum, I gave her a look she laughed a bit when she saw me look at her before answering my questioning gaze.

"James is my only son but Sirius likes to call me mum anyway he's like a surrogate son to me as are Remus and Peter." I guessed those were the other two boys I would eventually meet but at least that cleared that up.

I looked back up at the boys and saw Sirius pout for a moment before he said, "But I'm the favorite son aren't I?" He gave Dorea Potter the puppy dog eyes that he did creepily well and she just laughed before she walked away.

We stood there in silence for a moment before James broke the ice, "Well come up here and we can start the tour we'll find Remus on the way." I started up the stairs, Sirius was looking me up and down as if he was judging me on my body if he said a word I would slap him.

Of course he had to comment as I reached the top of the stairs, "Damn Prongs, you got a hot sister." When I reached the two boys I slapped Sirius just like I said I would in my mind. I thought James would have been mad at me for hitting him but instead he busted out laughing at Sirius's wide eyes.

James finally calmed down enough to get out "You…deserved…that one…Padfoot."

I looked at James peculiarly he called Sirius Padfoot and earlier Sirius called James Prongs. I had to ask, "Why Padfoot and Prongs?"

It was Sirius who answered, "Well you see love," I glared at him for that "the four of us in our group each have a name I'm Padfoot, James here is Prongs, Remus who you will soon meet is Moony, and Peter who will be here soon is Wormtail. And we are the Marauders of Hogwarts!" He said the ending with his fist in the air and James who had now calmed down raised his. Sirius lowered his fist and continued talking I think he just likes hearing his own voice. "Now love, since you are Prongsie's sister you will be sticking with us, so we can show you the ways of Hogwarts. So you will need a name how about Sweetlips?"

"How about I'll-punch-you-in-the-nose?" I retorted back.

"Nice-ass."

"Broke-chin."

"What's going on here?" There was a new voice I hadn't heard before, I looked around James and Sirius and saw another boy there with sandy brown hair that can to hang in just above his eyes, which were amber he also had scars on his face the most noticeable one was one that went from his left eye to his chin. He was about the same height as James and Sirius which was tall; he was also wearing jeans and a long sleeved plain red shirt. I was going to guess this was Remus or as Sirius said Moony.

James grinned at him and said, "Oh nothing Moony, Padfoot here is just hitting and failing on my new sister." I really hated that word sister we were not family and never would be if things went how they usually did.

Remus smiled the same grin as James and I could see mischief sparkling in his eyes when he came up beside Sirius and said, "Oh is he now. I'm Remus," he stuck his hand out to me and I shook it as he continued. "well you have nothing to worry about with Sirius here."

I looked at him questionably and asked, "Why?"

Remus's grin got bigger as he answered, "Well you see because of this." He did the last thing I expected him to do; he turned to Sirius and kissed him! Not just any kind of kiss either oh no this was a full out snog! My eyes went wide and my mouth made an O. James was laughing at my face then after about a minute or so he cleared his throat and Sirius and Remus broke apart. I was able to close my mouth but I was still staring at them.

James spoke while I was still in a bit of shock, "You have to stop them before too long or they will go on forever. Plus I thought I said at the end of last year when you guys got together no snogging in front of me."

Remus smiled as he answered back," Yes you did say but that wasn't a full out snog and it was also to prove something. Plus if you could get Lily to snog you, you would never stop." James's face turned a light shade of red.

I was able to finally stammer out a coherent sentence and stop there bickering, "You two are together, you were pretending to flirt on me?"

Sirius grinned at me a little guiltily before he spoke, "I was only half pretending you are extremely good looking, but my heart belongs to Remus." He pretended to faint into Remus's arms.

Remus looked at me and asked, "This doesn't bother you does it?"

I answered immediately, "No, of course not. I was just shocked for a moment." In Drumstrang I had one friend and he was the reason I was ok with it but I don't like to talk about him.

James was standing there wiping pretend tears away and sniffling, "Padfoot aren't you so proud? Our shy little Moony he's broken out of his shell."

Sirius joined in the fake crying Remus just rolled his eyes,"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shy Remus, remind me who comes up with most of the pranks we do and who fixes your twos pranks from completely back firing on you?"

Sirius and James looked down and answered together, "You do." I swear it like they shared a brain. Remus nodded in approval and smiled.

"Is this how it's always like with you guys and by pranks what kind do you mean?" I asked curiously because if it's what I thought then maybe hanging out with the three of them wouldn't be so bad.

The three boys smirked at me James threw his arm around and I suddenly tensed not used to or liking someone touching me, he started talking to me as we walking down the hallway Remus and Sirius with their arms around each other, were able to walk besides us in the wide hallways, "Well you see sis," I still hate that word "we are the rulers of Hogwarts we have the records for the most detentions, Moony is tied for top student and is most definitely going to be prefect this year, me and Sirius are the Quidditch stars, and we are loved by all. Well except the Slytherin's but they hate everyone so it's OK."

I know some about Hogwarts from reading. I know that there are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I know that the grounds are guarded like Drumstang so no one knows exactly where the school is, and that you can't apparte in because of the wards guarding the school. I know Hogsmede is the little village close to the school and that it's the only all wizarding village, unlike Godric's Hallow. What I didn't know was what a prefect was in sounded like someone with a position of power but, I didn't know and I don't like not knowing something. So I asked, "What's a prefect?"

It was Remus that answered, "A prefect is sort of like a hall monitor. They go around the hall at night to see if anyone is out of bed that's not supposed to be. They can also take points away and give detentions. Did you go to Drumstrang?"

I was surprised he could guess my school he was obviously the smartest out of the three of them. "Yes, I went to Drumstrang, and before you ask I got kicked out so that's why I'm going to Hogwarts this year. How did you know it was Drumstrang?"

Sirius answered before Remus could get the words out of his mouth, "Because my Remus is the most smartest smarticle ever!"

Remus blushed lightly on his cheeks and smiled at Sirius before answering, "Or because while you obviously live in England and close by with how long it took Dorea to get you, so you have the English accent, but it's also very light and mixed with a Russian accent like you send a lot of time somewhere in Russia. Plus I know Drumstrang is the only school without prefects, I can also tell that you have read up on Hogwarts or you just like to read since prefects were the only thing you asked about when Prongs told you a bit about Hogwarts."

I was impressed I don't know many people who are that observant. I may have finally met someone who I can have a decent conversation with that won't somehow lead to dark arts or me punching them. James interrupted our conversation obviously not knowing all that we were talking about, or didn't want to get completely lost by what we were talking about, "Down this hall we have my dad's study which you will want to stay out of, he's not strict or anything he just likes his privacy with work stuff. There is a library by the study that has almost any book you can imagine, you'll probably love it, Moony does. There is also the drawing room at the other end of the hall those are the only there rooms on this floor. It may seem like a waste but their pretty big." We walked up another flight of stairs at the end of the hallway; this has a landing you can get off at instead of going up to the next floor. Now instead of two different directions to choose from there was only one, James continued talking, "This floor, there is more of a relaxing family room, a small kitchen with just some basic snacks and stuff, and then we have probably my favorite room in the whole house." We reached a door at the end of the hall James had his hands on the handles he made a big sweeping motion as he opened the door as he said proudly, "The game room!" The room was an arcade literally; it looked like they took an arcade and put it into this room! There were the electronic muggle games like PAC-Man, and a Pinball machine, then there were games like skee-ball and Foosball, and a pool table in the middle, and those were only the basic ones that I saw and recognized.

I walked further into the room with my eyes wide. It was finally a house-elf apparating into the room that broke me out of my trance, "James sir, Misses says Master will be home soon and for yous all to come down, for dinner is almost ready."

James smiled at the elf and answered, "Of course Minky we will be down in a minute I just want to show Elizabeth her room quick." Minky nodded her head and her ears flapped then she dissaperated. We walked out of the room and to the other end of the hall that we came from and up another set of stairs.

Sirius started quietly repeating my name over and over to himself until I finally had to ask, "Why do you keep saying my name it's getting annoying."

He looked up at me almost like he didn't realize he was doing it, "Elizabeth is to long you need something shorter like…I know! Lizzie!" We thought about for a second as we kept walking James had finally taken his arm off my shoulder when we went into the game room.

James got a smile on his face and started nodding, "Yes I like it! Lizzie that is your new name that is what we are now calling you!"

I looked at the three boys they were all nodding their heads in agreement I said, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Then they did their very annoying answering at the same time even Remus, "No." We kept walking past several doors most without names accept three, two of which that had the word _Grandparents_ written on, one with a _P_ after it, the other with a _K_ after. I was guessing those were James's grandparent's rooms when they came to stay. Another door had the word _Parents_ on it which I was guessing was Dorea and Charlus's. At the end of the hall we got to five doors, they were in a sort of square and they all had names on them. On the first two farthest away from us but closest to the other stairwell was _Remus_ on the left and _Peter_ on the right, next to Remus's room was a door with _Sirius_ on it, across from Sirius's room was a door with _James_ on it, then next to James's room was a door with _Elizabeth_ on it. My own room, at the orphanage I shared a room with two other girls close to my age, and at Drumstang I shared a room with three girls that were in the same grade as me. It would be nice to have my own room, even at the others homes I stayed at I had to share when they had another kid or it wasn't much of a house let alone a room. I then heard James's voice, "When you touch the handle the room will change to your tastes, so like your favorite color what kind of furniture you like that sort of thing."

I touched the handle and opened the door I gasped, it was beautiful, the walls were a medium green and a little darker blue stripes, there was a good sized couch that matched the green wall, with a glass table in front of it, and, that was sitting on a soft blue rug to match the walls. The rest of the floor was a beautiful wood, there were two large windows overlooking the garden on the other wall across from me, they had two curtains per window a green one that let some light threw then a blue one that stopped all the light from getting in. To my right was a closet not a huge one but big enough that my small amount of clothes definitely wouldn't fill it up. To my left was a king size bed with wood frame and blue sheets with a green comforter with purple dots on it and the bed was covered in pillows. My ratty trunk sitting at the end of the bed didn't seem like it belonged in such a beautiful room. Across from the bed just right in front of the couch and table was a fireplace like in almost every room. On the left side of the bed was a night stand with a alarm clock on it, it was made of wood and had three draws going all the way down. On the same wall as the door leading into the room and to the left of the door, was a book case filled with all different kinds of books. On the right side of the bed was a door that leads to my own bathroom with a big tub, a separate shower that was a big square and had clear walls, and toilet, and a sink all in white. The walls were purple like the dots on my comforter and the rugs were stripped with light a dark purple. I walked back out of the bathroom completely shocked, this was mine? I knew it wouldn't last so I couldn't get my hopes up; I would be back in a small room with two other girls in a week or so.

The three boys were looking around my room same as me and Sirius whistled, "Wow this is nice, you must have a pretty imaginative mind to come up with something like this. But we are going to have to do something about the green walls they're to Slytherin."

"Hey! My favorite color is green and they are staying that way, plus a color doesn't decide a person's house."

James finally stopped looking and said, "Come on we better get downstairs before mum has a fit about us not being there when dad gets home so you can meet him.

We walked back out of the room and I closed the door, the boys looked at each other like a silent message was passing between them before they shouted, "Race you." And took off down the steps, I quickly followed them though knowing I was going to lose. We got down to the entrance hall all out of breath, Remus had won he was surprisingly fast. We followed James through the open area between the two staircases and into the dining room. There was a rectangular table with six chairs around it, one at each end, then two at each side. There were windows across us on the other side of the table, and then on the left wall to us was a door leading to what I guess was the kitchens. On the wall to the right of us was a fireplace it was the biggest on in the whole house that I saw so far.

Dorea Potter came out of the door leading to the kitchen she smiled when she saw us standing there. "Good you four are down here Charlus will be home any minute then we can eat. Did the boys do a good job of showing you the house Elizabeth?"

I smiled before answering still a little out of breath from our race. "Yes they did a good job, I'll still probably get lost a few times though." We all had a little laugh before the fireplace lit up with big green flames.

A tall man that looked like James except for his hair being a bit more tame and having no glasses stepped out of the fireplace and brushed a little dirt off of his clothes. He was dressed more as a muggle in black pants and black shoes with a lighter blue dress shirt on, and a wand holster around his waist. This must be Charlus Potter. He walked over to us and Dorea Potter and gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me before he spoke, "You must be Elizabeth, I'm glad you're finally here. I see you've also spent some time with the boys hope they behaved themselves."

I smiled back I was worried he would be strict and so wrapped up in work that you barley saw him. "Yes, I'm Elizabeth it's nice to meet you sir and they were fine, they showed me around the house." He waved it off when I called him 'sir' and told me to call them Charlus and Dorea at least for now as if implying I would eventually call them something like 'mum' and 'dad.'

James also told his parents how I was now Lizzie and not Elizabeth I just shrugged when Dorea and Charlus looked at me, Charlus gave a little laugh as we sat down at the table to eat. I sat with my back to the window and James on my left, Remus across from me and Sirius next to him across from James. Dorea was next to James on the one end and Charlus was next to me at the other. Charlus started the conversation asking me questions as the house-elves brought out food. There were chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, all different kinds of vegetables carrots, green beans, corn, and peas; there were also soft buttery roles. "Are you a fan of Quidditch?" Charlus asked me once we got all of our food.

I swallowed my bite of potatoes before I answered, "Yes, I love both playing and watching. I sometimes played at Drumstrang in free time but never on a team really, I wasn't allowed. My favorite team though has to be The Holyhead Harpies." James and Sirius stared at me with open mouths I asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that."

It was Remus that answered, "They're staring because James is a Chaser from the Gryffindor team and will probably be captain this year, and Sirius is a Beater of the team. Plus you said about liking pranks and stuff so I think you're going to fit in just fine with us."

Before I could say anything else Sirius and James asked at the same time, "Are you any good?" and "What position do you play?"

I smiled and answered Sirius first then James, "Depends what you mean by good, I can play well enough that my team usually wins but probably not for actual game. I don't even have my own broom. And I play either Keeper or Seeker depending on whose playing, why?"

James was staring at me hard looking like he was trying to decide something, I was starting to feel awkward because of it when Remus spoke up, "I do have one little more personal question you don't have to answer if you don't want." I shrugged my shoulders as to tell him to ask. "Why did you get kicked out of Drumstrang? I mean they teach you more Dark Arts type of stuff, what did you do?"

So maybe I was going to be sent back to the orphanage sooner than I thought after they hear this story they won't want me anymore, might as well get it over with now, "Well I never got along with the girls there, they were always stuck up and they had rich daddies that bought them whatever they wanted. So I always got into fights with them but one day closer to the end of the school year I couldn't take it. They were bragging about how they were going to amazing places for the summer and saying how they felt 'sorry' for others who couldn't go on vacation. I rigid the toilets in the girl's bathroom that they always use at the same time everyday and I had the trigger. So I made all the toilets explode and all the sinks burst and they got sent to the infirmary with minor injuries, it was bigger than expected and I managed to flood the whole third floor. All classes on the third floor were cancelled for the last week of school." I waited for the yelling and for them to send me away but instead they all started laughing!

I looked from one face to another, I couldn't understand didn't they want me to leave? Charlus finally calmed down enough and saw my confused look and spoke, "Were laughing because the boys do those types of things all the times. Also it is a bit funny, but I am sorry you got kicked out of school for it."

He smiled softly at me and I smiled back, "I'm not all that sorry I was never a big fan of that school." We finished our dinner and had desert it was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, and it tasted like it just came out of the oven still all warm and gooey. We kept talking and I found out that Charlus was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and Dorea works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Charlus also loves Quidditch. Even though it was still early I was getting extremely tired, it was getting hard for me to keep my eyes open. The elves cleaned the table and Dorea saw me having trouble staying awake so she suggested we go to bed but could still talk if we wanted to.

James, Sirius, Remus, and I climbed back up all the steps to our rooms, when we got to the top James turned around and asked me, "Do you want to come in my room and we can hang out or do something?"

I smiled sleepily at him and told him 'no' that I was going to sleep. He said that was OK but said we were going to play Quidditch tomorrow to see how good I was and I could use one of the spare brooms leaving no room for argument. I walked into my new room and got a shower than changed into my shorty shorts and short sleeved shirt for bed. I walked over to the self of books and picked out a mystery novel that looked interesting. I laid down in bed and started reading wishing I could stay here forever but knowing not to get my hopes up, my first day in the Potter house had been one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so so so sorry for the long time in between updates! Life got crazy after I put up the first chapter. So here is the second chapter now and I promise I will try to update sooner! Thank you so much for the review enyaro!

The next morning I woke with a start to banging on my door. "Lizzie get up were playing Quidditch today!" It was James. I sighed and rolled over to look at the clock beside my bed it said it was 6:45 in the morning, on a Sunday, in summer. James Potter was dead. I threw the covers off of myself and walked to the door, not caring that I was in shorty shorts and a short sleeved shirt with only a cami on underneath and my hair looking like a birds nest. I threw open the door and glared at James standing there in jean shorts and a green T-shirt with a broom in his hand. Remus and Sirius were standing behind him dressed similarly to James but Remus wearing a long sleeved shirt, they were trying not to laugh. James now looked a little scared from the look I was giving him.

I spoke slowly and quietly trying to keep my annoyance and tiredness to a low level, "James Potter it is 6:45 in the bloody morning, you will walk away from this room right now and not come back until at least eight thirty if you ever want to ever be able have kids." I then shut the door in his face and fell back into bed to sleep for another hour and an a half.

JPOV

I turned around from the closed door to see Remus and Sirius laughing at me. "Come on guys it's really not that funny." I complained as we started back downstairs to get some breakfast.

Sirius finally calmed down enough to speak, "Prongs it really is, she looked like she was going to murder you. Or in her words make it so you can't have kids." This started another fit of laughter between the two boys.

When we got downstairs to the dining room they were finally done laughing and Remus was able to speak, "We did tell you not to wake her so early, but at least it seems maybe her and Lily will get along."

I had to groan at this, "That's just what I need Evans to be best friends with my sister but still hate me. Remus how are you and Evans on first name basis anyway she hates us for our pranks?"

Remus smirked at us, "Wrong she hates you two for your pranks, she like everyone else in the school thinks you two come up with all the pranks and I just sometimes help. She often asks how I can spend so much time with people like you. Plus we are tied for first in our year so that helps." I just sighed as I sat at the table and grabbed a bagel from the plate, guess we had to wait till eight thirty to get Elizabeth up, and I was going to make Remus and Sirius knock I wasn't risking her wrath again.

EPOV

I woke up again this time by myself feeling much better than before, I looked at the clock and it read eight fifteen. I could get dressed and get downstairs by eight thirty for James so we could play Quidditch. I opened my trunk and got out clothes for the day, I would get a shower after Quidditch it didn't make sense to get one now and one later. I brushed my hair to get all the tangles out and put it in a high ponytail, I put on a pair of cut off jean shorts and, a orange shirt that I wrote CHB on in sharpie a while ago, not many people would understand but it's from the muggle book series Percy Jackson that I love and stands for Camp Half-Blood. I also put on my blue and white sneakers that I wore yesterday.

I walked out of my room and got half way down the steps when I heard voices, "You knock this time there is no way I'm facing that again." It was James and he was talking to Remus and Sirius.

"Come on Prongs it's eight thirty this time it will be fine, Padfoot and I said six thirty was bad but now it's a reasonable time."

"Yeah, come on Prongs it's not like she's Evans she won't hex you to bits."

"I wouldn't count on that Padfoot did you see the way she looked at Prongs it was a little scary."

"Ugh! You guys are no help! I'll do it but I'm using you two as a shield if she tries anything."

I finally got to the balcony looking down at the three boys in the entrance hall talking they jumped as I spoke, "Aw did I scare poor little James this morning? Well now you know waking me up before eight in the summer can be deadly." I walked down the last flight of stairs and walked over to them before I spoke again, "Just let me get an apple and then we can go play Quidditch okay?" They nodded their heads as they followed me into the dining room. I walked into the room and the table was covered in food eggs, bacon, toast, bagels, donuts, different fruits, cereal, milk and different juices. I just grabbed an apple like I told James I would, "Lead the way to the wherever you play Quidditch."

Remus smirked when he saw my shirt, "Nice shirt, who's your parent?"

I looked at him in a bit of surprise he knew Percy Jackson? "Hermes, god of thieves, you?"

He laughed at that before smiling at me again, "Athena, god of wisdom. But Hermes is also god of travelers, welcomes anyone."

"Yeah but you can never know when to trust them they can be kind but can also turn on you." James and Sirius were looking at us confused having no idea what we were talking about having not read any books.

We walked through the door that lead to the kitchen and it was a smaller room that led to a bigger kitchen, the smaller room that had just a simple table and some chairs around it for the food to sit before they took it out to the dining room to eat, also for the elves to eat at. There were windows on the walls to let lots of sunshine through and a door leading out to an open field. Outside there were six huge goals posts three on each side of a field facing each other, it was a regulation size Quidditch pitch without the stadium seats. Next to the house a little away from the pitch was a shed that I guessed kept the equipment. We walked over to the shed and James opened it inside were six brooms lined up against the back wall, two bludgers chained to the left wall and on the right wall was a Quaffle and a snitch in a case. James handed Remus and Sirius their brooms then handed me one, "This is the spare we keep for guests and stuff, when we go shopping mum and dad can get you your own." He then grabbed the quaffle, and the snitch, "We won't play with bludgers because we don't have enough people so Lizzie and I will be both Seeker and Chaser while you two," he pointed to Remus and Sirius, "will be Chaser and Keeper, Sirius and I against Remus and Lizzie."

We had a few minutes to go over strategies, "Ok Remus we can do this, are you better with defense or offense?"

"Offense I can shoot, and Sirius can be distracted easily, I can do defense but I' not as good. James we have to watch out for though. He might be thinking that that we will do badly because he has never seen you play and he has a big head."

"Ok. We're going to mix things up a bit then; I want us both to search for the snitch not intensely but to keep our eyes open. If you see it say Riptide and point in the direction" I gave him an evil smirk, "We can both be Chaser and I'll be Keeper since that's the position I usually play and I'm good. Deal?"

"Smart plan, let's destroy them." All four of us took off into the air I met James in the air Remus behind me and Sirius behind James. James threw the ball straight up into the air and we went for it. I was faster and grabbed the ball from the air and tossed it to Remus, he would shoot when we could manage it. He took off down the field and I scanned around for the snitch. Seeing no glint of gold but Sirius coming down the field with the ball I was able to trick him thinking I was going right but then turning left and taking the ball right out of his hands and throwing it to Remus who was still by the goals after scoring the first shot. James tried to block but it was no luck just barely an inch out of reach and we scored again. This time it was James coming at me while Sirius stayed by the goals to block, he came at me with this glint in his eyes like he had something planned, he went barley to the right to score in the right goal but I saw him looking to the left post. I went along acting fooled but suddenly turned left to block again and tossed the ball to Remus. This went on for while James got in two good shots when Remus was guarding when I was too far away, but we were up 80-20, I'm not sure how long we were playing but the sun had well risen in the sky and I was getting hungry. It was time to end this. I went up a little higher to scan the field but I could see if I was needed to defend the hoops or Remus needed me. That's when I heard "Riptide!" Remus was slightly nodding to the back door where we came out from the house; I saw it there by the doorknob blending in well with the gold. I turned my broom down and took off; James was soon on my tail I leaned down farther till I was completely straight on the broom we were almost at the door. My arm was out stretched as was James's we were side by side almost there. He was taller than me with longer arms he would get there first the snitch moved down closer to the grass. Then I had a really stupid idea, I jumped. I jumped from my broom as the door opened and crashed into Charlus, James pulled up barley in time to not crash as I swiped the air where the snitch was and I felt the cold metal in my hand. We won.

I got up off of Charlus apologizing profusely but he was just laughing as he stood. By now everyone had come back down to the ground and to see if we were okay. James had fallen to the ground mumbling what sounded like, "no, not possible how did I lose," over and over again.

"Well Prongs you see you lost because we were better, now maybe this will deflate that big head of yours." Remus answered James with a smirk.

All Remus got in return was a scowl before turning to me; "You have to try out for the Quidditch team at school. You're amazing!"

I looked a little stunned at him me good enough? "I don't know…" I said, "I mean I don't even know what house I'm going to be in or anything."

That's where Charlus finally spoke up, "That's actually why I came out, Elizabeth you got a letter from Hogwarts asking you to come in to be sorted tomorrow morning. That way you can just go to your table at school and you can get your robes and ties in the correct colors. And don't worry about what house you are going to be sorted into they are all excellent, even Slytherin," He gave the three boys a stern look. "Also I think you should try out, from the little I saw you're good. Plus if you can beat James you must have talent, especially with Seeker." He went back into the house and while we put our equipment away then followed going inside to get lunch.

I ate a turkey and cheese sandwich at the table with the boys before going upstairs to get a shower. When I came out of my room clean it was to see Remus, Sirius, and James sitting on the floor talking. I smiled at them before I spoke, "Hey boys what are you doing sitting out here?"

James smiled before answering, "We wanted to spend some time getting to know you and prepare you for Hogwarts a bit. We're going to get our school stuff tomorrow after you get sorted, our letters came while you were in the shower. Also tomorrow we are meeting up with Peter and bringing him home for the rest of the summer." He handed me my letter and I scanned it, I would need a few more books than a normal student, like Hogwarts: A History, with me starting in my fifth year and not my first.

James couldn't stop grinning and had a little wild look in his eyes, "Did you get Quidditch captain?" James only smiled wider and started to do a little dance as he laughed and handed me his badge to show me. I laughed a little with him and said congratulations, before I turned to Remus. I didn't forget about him and the whole prefect thing, he just smiled at me and showed me his badge I told him congratulations as well.

"Now Remus can help us with pranks and help us to bend the rules a little depending on who the girl prefect is." Sirius said smiling at his boyfriend fondly.

"Sorry Pads, I don't know how well that will work Lily is the other prefect."

James finally stopped dancing at this, "Wait, what? Evans is prefect? Oh, no! She will be even worse with the rules. How do you even know this Moony? We just got our letters today."

Remus sighed before answering, "I know because Lily is my friend and she owled me while we were all getting showers and she told me she got it and asked if I did. We talked about it last year thinking who it would be so she wanted to know. That's all Prongs promise, and no she did not ask about you." He said the last part like he was tired of saying the same thing.

Who even was this Lily Evans; I've heard her mentioned a few times now. She is obviously friends with Remus, but since Sirius and James use her last name they must not get along too well. But James seems to like her wanting to know if she asked about him. "So who is this Lily Evans and why does she hate you two but not Remus?"

The three looked at me almost forgetting I was there Sirius answered me, "Evans is a girl in our year who James has been in love with since first year. But she can be annoying she always yells at us for our pranks, and she friends with Snivullus who's in our year and is a dirty slimy Slytherin. Plus she hates James because of his big head and because he asks her out at least once a day."

James looked at Sirius offended by this, "She not so annoying and stupid Snivillus she deserves someone better not that greasy Death Eater."

Remus opened his mouth to say something to me but I stopped him, "I know what a Death Eater is, and who Voldemort is trust me not a fan of either."

The three boys looked shocked by this Remus finally spoke, "I'm surprised you used his name and not to be stereotypical but that you seem so disgusted by both."

I looked back defiantly, "One: fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, two: they are part of the reason I was stuck in that bloody orphanage since I was five. You shouldn't judge people until you really know them."

We all looked at each other for a moment coming to a silent understanding. There was a lot more we had to learn about each other, but in that moment the four of us knew no matter what house I was in and no matter if I stayed with the Potter's or not, we would be friends.

We walked down one flight of stairs going to the family room to where James said Dorea and Charlus were. We spent the rest of the day sitting in the room talking and playing board games like a family. It was a little awkward at first with what happened with the four of us but once we relaxed more it was nice to actually get to be a part of this family. Maybe I could have a little hope.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off at eight thirty to get up and get ready to go to Hogwarts at ten to be sorted. I got a shower and got dressed in jeans and a Hollyhead Harpies T-shirt with my sneakers and my hair pulled back in a ponytail. I walked downstairs into the dining room where Dorea, Charlus and Remus were already sitting and eating. I sat down where I sat my first night there and we all said good morning. "Are Sirius and James still sleeping?" I asked.

Remus answered, "Yes, they only wake up early when there's Quidditch, it's one of their birthdays or its Christmas. I usually drag them out of bed for class and even then I use the temptation of food."

I smirked across the table at Remus, "Well I have an idea then, James thinks it's ok to wake me before seven in the morning. I say we give him a bath, if it's ok with you two at least?" I looked at Dorea and Charlus they just laughed.

"Go right ahead, those boys should get up anyway and I heard what happened when he woke you yesterday he could use some payback." Dorea answered with her own mischievous smile. Charlus then waved his wand and a bucket of water appeared on the table in front of me.

I picked it up and started walking out of the room with it, "You coming?" I asked Remus he got up and followed me. "Thanks." I said over my shoulder at Charlus who just laughed.

We walked up the steps to the top floor and stood right outside of James's room Remus opened the door and we silently walked in and Remus closed the door behind him. The room was almost completely dark that I could just barely make out a bed and a lump under the covers. Since Remus had been in the room so many times before he led me over to the bed and pointed to James, I nodded in understanding that that's where James was. He then pointed to what looked like the curtains where the windows were and made a sign with his hands as saying he was going to rip them open I nodded again, understanding to wait until Remus was at the windows and, to throw the water on James when Remus opened the curtains. Remus held up one finger then two, and finally three, I dumped the water on James's head and jumped back from the bed and Remus opened the curtains at the same time, "AAAGGGHHHH!" James flailed in the blankets till he finally fell on the floor soaking wet. Remus and I were laughing so hard that we had to hold onto each other to not fall ourselves while James just glared at us as he got off the floor. "That wasn't funny! And what was that for anyway!?"

I finally calmed down enough to speak and I smirked at James, "That was for waking me up so early yesterday and it was extremely funny."

All I got in return was a glare before James turned to Remus, "You're a traitor Moony, pulling a prank another Marauder like that."

"Do you want to help us wake Padfoot?" Remus asked James with a satisfied smile.

James smirked back, "Of course I do, what you got have in mind?"

I told them the plan and we walked over into Sirius's room, James and Remus walked to the same side of the bed and got ready to grab the top mattress, I walked over to windows to open the curtains. I counted one, two, three, James and Remus flipped the mattress and Sirius fell to the floor and I opened the curtains. Sirius fell out of bed with a girly high pitched yelp and landed on the floor still tangled in blankets. We all started laughing, Sirius sat up and glared at us before he started to pout and speak, "That was mean, especially for you to do that Moony. I thought you cared for me." He pouted some more.

"I do Pads you know that, consider it payback for all the times I've had to pull your and Prong's butts out of bed." Remus told him with a satisfied smile.

"Alright you gits get dressed I have my sorting today then we are going shopping so hurry." I said before I walked out of the room and back downstairs to have some breakfast.

An hour later we flooed through the fireplace in the dining room to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. When I stepped out I was in a circular room with tables that had little dark sensory items on them, there were also a lot of portraits in the office that looked to be past Headmasters. Behind the desk was an older man that was Professor Dumbledore who I knew all about, on the desk was the sorting hat which I knew I would need to try on and, beside the desk was a bird post with a Phoenix sleeping on it. Dumbledore then spoke to me, "You must be Elizabeth, I knew your father very well when he came to school here, though sadly I never meet your mother. It is a shame what happened to them."

I nodded kindly to the old man though I wished to kick him, who does he think he is to talk about my parents, "Yes Sir, I'm happy to be coming here."

"Well let's get down to the sorting shall we? Elizabeth all you have to do is put on this hat and he will tell you your house." The old man said as he pointed to a seat in front of the desk everyone else stood there and watched us talk standing by the desk.

I sat down while Dumbledore picked up the hat and brought it over to me placing it on my head. As soon as it was on my head the little voice of the sorting hat enter my mind, 'Interesting very interesting you have a very good mind, you are a generally kind person, but you keep much hidden oh yes.'

'Really I wouldn't say I'm all that kind, and only an idiot would tell someone their whole story' I thought back to the hat.

'So perhaps not Hufflepuff then for you, nor Ravenclaw while you are smart you like using your mind in different ways perhaps Slytherin or Gryffindor? You can be very cunning but you are also brave."

'Yes I agree not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I've done my reading and neither are a good fit for me. But why are you asking my opinion it's supposed to be your decision is it not?'

'It is but sometimes I like to take other people's thoughts into consideration. But since you are determined not to give me your opinion I will make my choice. You would do well in Slytherin you would greatly surpass you fellow students it could do you well. Though you have the bravery of a lion, not afraid to stand up to people and to do what's right, and you could also do just as well in Gryffindor.'

'Well make your decision and stop this babbling then. What is Gryffindor or Slytherin?'

'Alright if you're so impatient my decision is' "GRYFFINDOR" 'Good luck Miss Smith I know you will do just as well as your father.' The hat was then removed.

They were all clapping for me James, Sirius, and Remus all grabbed me in a group hug that I just stood in the middle standing tense. James was finally the first to speak, "I knew you would be Gryffindor! Now we can pull all kinds of pranks together and you can be an official Marauder! What took so long with the hat anyway you were sitting there for almost five minutes?"

The three boys looked at me expectantly but Charlus interrupted saving me from having to answer, it was something that I didn't really want to share anyway, "Now boys the sorting can be a private thing sometimes if Elizabeth wants to share she can, if not then leave it." He gave them a firm look leaving no room for an argument. The three nodded in agreement. "Good now lets floo to the Leaky Cauldron and you guys can go shopping a can meet up with Peter. Thank you Albus it's always a pleasure." He addressed the last part to Dumbledore before we stepped into the fireplace.

We stepped out into what was the Leaky Cauldron it was a little pub that could do with a little cleaning and looked like it had rooms upstairs that you could stay in. When we were all there Dorea addressed us all, "Okay you four go and have some fun and make sure you get everything you need for school I'll be checking before we go. We will meet back here at five 'o'clock for dinner. Here is some money for each of you," she handed each of us a little bag with some money in it. "Don't bother arguing Sirius, Remus, take it. Now be good and help Elizabeth don't leave her behind or anything understand?" She gave the boys a look.

James spoke, "Yes mum we understand, we wouldn't even think of leaving Lizzie she's a Marauder now. And thanks for the money see you later." We all said our thanks and we left the little pub to the back alley, "This is the only thing we can use magic outside of school for." James said as he pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks to open Diagon Alley. "This Lizzie is Diagon Alley." James said extremely proudly.

I laughed at him a bit and he looked very offended that I had to explain, "I know James I've been to Diagon Alley before it's where I've done my shopping for all of Drumstrang." James looked a little disappointed, "You can still show me around I've never really been to the other shops besides the ones to get school supplies. Mrs. Michal never liked us wasting time." This seemed to cheer James up some and the smile came back to his face.

"Well first we will do all the boring shopping like getting robes and potions ingredients and stuff like that, then we will go to the best shops in the world like the Quidditch store to get you a broom because you are definitely trying out for the team no excuses, we can also get ice cream because Florectuses has the best ice cream in the world!" James said all this in one big breath before he grabbed my hand to pull me along.

First we went to Madem Malarkins for robes for me and for James as he outgrew his this summer. Then we went to Apoluctry for us all to get the needed potions ingredients. Next we went to Flores and Bloots for our books. Remus and I had to force James and Sirius to get some new quills and ink that we all needed for the coming year. When all of our mandatory school shopping was done we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies with James and Sirius practically running. When we got into the shop James pulled me over to the brooms section of the store to pick one out, "I don't need a broom James honestly I can use the one you have at home." I tried to argue but there was no point.

"No way, are you kidding me you need a better broom then that! You will most likely be Seeker for the team while you are a very good Keeper, our Seeker and captain graduated last year. We still have a fairly good Keeper though I want everyone to try out this coming year. See if there is any fresh talent like you."

Sirius and Remus came up behind us and Sirius joined the conversation, "He's right Lizzie you need a good broom how about the new Comet those are supposed to be really good.

We spent another twenty minutes talking about a decent broom for me we finally decided on the second to newest Comet and would ask Dorea and Charlus at dinner. We walked back down the alley heading to Florectuses for ice cream, we walked into the little shop to order Sirius got Cookies n Cream, James got Mint Chocolate Chip, and Remus got Double Chocolate Fudge, I decided to go with Remus and get a Double Chocolate Fudge. We went back outside to sit down and eat. When walking out the door we almost walked directly into two people walking inside, "Lily!" Remus said with delight recognizing the person we almost hit.

"Remus!" the redhead said back, so this must be the mysterious Lily Evans. She had long red hair and bright green eyes she was about an inch or two shorter than me and had jean shorts and T-shirt on with sneakers. Her friend had short brown hair and light brown eyes and she was even shorter than Lily, she was dressed very similar to Lily, "It's good to see you," Lily continued.

"Hi Evans," James finally spoke up turning into some idiot who was trying to act all cool, it wasn't working for him.

"Potter, Black," she spoke to them coldly with a steel look in her eyes before her eyes came to rest on me.

I stuck on hand out, "Elizabeth, I'm starting Hogwarts this year and I've heard a lot about you so far."

She still looked at me confused but before she could ask James butted it again, "Lizzie here is going to be my new sister soon; she's been with us for the past two days and is in Gryffindor with us." He said all this with a proud look on his face.

"You better be careful Evans she may give you a run for your money she almost made Prongs pee himself the other morning out of freight." Sirius said with a smirk in James's direction.

"Did not," James mumbled practically unheard, Lily now looked at me with almost a surprised look.

"What did you do? And what have you heard about me?" she asked curiously.

I answered with a smile, "He thought it would be a good idea to wake me before seven yesterday morning, so I decided to give him the little threat that if he came to my room again before eight thirty I would make sure he couldn't have kids. The look on his face though was priceless. And I've heard that you are Lily Evans, you are a fifth year Gryffindor, you are a prefect, you dislike James and Sirius's pranks plus James and Sirius themselves, also that James has been in love with you since first year and asks you out at least once a day."

We all started laughing except James; he stood there looking thoroughly embarrassed. We were finally able to calm down enough to talk again, "Well I am sorry you have to stay with them all summer Remus isn't bad, but Potter and Black can get annoying. I'm guessing you know all this from the three of them correct?" Lily said as we walked back inside for the two girls to buy their ice cream.

"Yes most of what I heard is from Remus and some from Sirius and James. Plus they aren't so bad, besides I've been keeping them in line. After five minutes of meeting Sirius I slapped him. Besides who said I might not be just as bad as them?" I questioned her as I started eating my ice cream.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "We will just have to see won't we?" I just smirked back as we went back outside now that everyone had ice cream the boys had stayed quiet throughout Lily and mines exchange. When we got outside we all sat together at a table and talked, well Lily the other girl whose name was Alice, and I talked, sometimes with Remus putting in a comment or two, but James and Sirius sat there quietly just watching us. 'This was the longest they have ever been quiet' I thought to myself.

Once we finished our ice cream and talked a little longer it was time for us to start walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Dorea and Charlus. We said our goodbyes and Lily and I said we needed to get together again this summer I could already tell that we would be good friends. We walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Dorea and Charlus already seated at a booth in the back and walked over. "Did you kids have a good time today and where's Peter?" Dorea asked once we were all seated.

I just then realized we never meet up with Peter and they never even mentioned him James answered, "Yeah we had a good time got all of our school supplies you can check, and Peter owled me this morning saying he couldn't come this summer at all his mum got extremely sick so he wants to stay home with her."

We all sat down to and placed our orders I just got a simple sandwich and didn't really pay attention to what everyone else got, once the orders were placed the conversation continued, "Poor Diane, I must remember to send her an owl tomorrow I do hope she will be alright." Dorea said sympathetically for I guess was Peter's mum.

Sirius's face broke out in a cheeky grin when he spoke, "Well, in lighter news Lizzie has got herself a best friend at Hogwarts already."

James groaned and put his head on the table and looked like he wanted to start banging it, "Who is it?" Dorea's question was directed towards me.

"Lily Evans we ran into her and her friend Alice when we got ice cream and we talked for awhile, she's nice I could see us being friends being in the same year and all."

We were halfway through our meal when James brought up something I had forgotten about, "Mum dad, we looked at brooms a little today and we thought that since Lizzie is trying out for the team and will probably most definitely make it, that she will need a decent broom. I think she will probably be Seeker so we thought a Comet would be a good choice."

I spoke up before either could say anything, "I tried to tell him I don't need a new broom, I could just borrow the spare one you have."

Charlus cut my rambling short, "Please Elizabeth you need a better broom then that, and yes I think a comet would do just fine to. We can go and get it once we finish our meal."

I tried again, "That's very kind but brooms cost a lot of money and…"

"Elizabeth we would be happy to get you one, consider this a welcome gift from us." It was Dorea who interrupted me this time. All I could do was smile back.

We finished our meal and Dorea checked that we got all of the proper school supplies before we walked back into Diagon Alley. We walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and Charlus walked right up to the counter. "I want the best Comet that you, if you could please get it for us immediately?" The teenager walked to the back of the store and came out with the newest Comet that was in stores.

"I don't need the best one." I tried to convince them but Charlus just shook it off saying he was happy to get it for me. So that day I went home with everything I would need to start school and a new broomstick.

It was too dark out to fly now so tomorrow we would have another game of Quidditch and as James said, "To avenge his honor." The rest of the night was spent just relaxing in James's room acting like we had been friends for years (which the boys had) it was nice to be included for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe its been almost a month since I last updated! I'm so sorry to make up for it I'll post two chapter today! So lets get on with it I hope you enjoy! And I love reviews they make me all happy to know what you guys think.**

The next few weeks went by surprisingly quickly; the days were mostly spent playing Quidditch and thinking up pranks, I was still at the Potter's which were a surprise in itself. They hadn't sent me back yet; maybe I would get to stay with them and would never have to go back to that awful home. School would be starting soon and Lily and I had made plans to meet up today at her house. We thought that would be better than her coming here and having to deal with James and Sirius.

Charlus and I were on our way out the door to the car for him to take me to Lily's, it was a Saturday so he didn't have to go into work and Lily's house wasn't too far away. Charlus also said he wanted to talk to me about something which worried me a little.

"So," Charlus started, "I wanted to tell you that Mrs. Michel is coming tomorrow."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I started panicking. 'Did they not want me anymore?' 'Where they sending me back?' 'Had I done something wrong?' I started to hyperventilate a little I didn't want to be sent back to the orphanage.

"No, no, no sweetie, calm down, she's just coming to check in on you make sure the environment you're in is good for you. We would never send you back."

I started to calm down 'they weren't sending me back, I was staying.' "So she's not coming to get me. She's just checking on me? I didn't know they did that."

Charlus glanced at me with a confused look, "Yes, she checks on you once you've been with a family for awhile with no complaints. I thought you would know this."

I looked down at my hands in my lap as I answered embarrassed, "Well I've never actually been with a family longer than a week." Tears pricked in my eyes.

We pulled up to Lily's house and Charlus parked the car, "Oh Elizabeth." he said and paused before continuing, picking his words carefully. "You have a file from the orphanage as you know, and something that's in that file is about the past homes you've been in. So when Dorea and I were looking at the different files of the kids we saw yours and saw you were a little different, in the best way. The other families were also listed with why didn't stay with them. And it was more them than you, you need patience which they didn't have and couldn't provide. You should never feel ashamed because of that ok?"

All I could do was nod and smile afraid I would start crying if I talked. Before I got out of the car I gave da- Charlus I have to remember not to get to close I can't go calling him dad with Mrs. Michel coming tomorrow. I got of the car and walked up to the door waving bye to Charlus. After he left I knocked on the door. The house was a bright yellow with white fancy trim around the windows. There were flower boxes hanging off the windows on the outside with pink and purple flowers. There was a concrete path leading up to the house with flowers along the path on both sides, with all different colored flowers. Man they must love flowers, I thought to myself. Also there was a big tree in the front yard that looked like a good place to read.

The door opened soon after I knocked and to my dismay it wasn't Lily. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked a bossy, swoot-nosed, know-it-all girl who looked like she was a little older than me. She was tall and extremely thin, with blonde hair, long neck and a horse face.

"Excuse me, but why don't you take a step back, get off your high horse and try being a regular person like the rest of us. Who knows maybe being nice will help with your face." I answer just as rudely back, I'm not taking any crap from anyone especially strangers I don't even know.

It was lucky that lily chose this time to come down the steps that were right behind the door. "Petunia! Leave her alone she my friend and she is here to spend the day!"

"You're one of them aren't you?" Petunia rudely asked. "You're a freak!"

"Look I don't know what you mean by 'freak' but if you're talking about this," I pulled out my wand, "Well you might want to shut your mouth before I show you what I can do even without my wand" I told her this with a deadly look in my eye I wasn't taking any crap from this person, even if she was Lily's family.

By now I could tell she was getting scared. "Y-you're just another freak like her, she pointed to Lily, "I'm going to get ready for when Vernon comes." She directed the last part to a Lily before to strutted up the stairs.

After she left Lily started to apologize for Petunia's (her sister) actions. "Lil's relax its fine I used to deal with people like her all the time at my old school." I told her

Lily just smiled at me before, "Come on in and we'll go up to my room."

I walked inside to the small entrance hall; there were stairs to the left leading upstairs and a hallway straight ahead leading to a living room. We walked down the hallway that was painted tan with white trim; in the middle of the hallway was a loo on the left. Into the living room the walls were painted the same tan as the hallway and a red. There's a tan couch against a red walls with tall lamps standing on either end of the couch. There were a few tan chairs to sit and relax with a coffee table in the middle with magazines. There was carpet in the living room unlike the hallway which was tiled. Straight through the living room from the hallway there was a screen door that leads out to a small wooden deck. In a circle connected by open doorways that connect the living room, kitchen which is to the right of hallway, and the dining room which is left of the screen door. When we walked onto the living room sitting on the couch reading was a man and a women. The women was shorter and had bright red hair like Lily's and brown eyes with glasses, she was wearing jeans and a nice white top. The man was taller with short brown hair and green eyes like Lily's, he was dressed in jeans and a plaid red and white button up shirt.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Elizabeth that I told you was coming over. Liz these are my parents, John and Lisa." Lily introduced us as we all said hello to each other, then we went upstairs to Lily's room.

Her room was smaller with purple walls, and wooden bed with blue, purple, and green comforter, a plain desk with a lamp, a closet with closed white doors so I was unable to see inside, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. "I love your room!" I exclaimed to Lily, she got a light pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Lily asked to get the attention off her.

"Well it should be better than my old school, so that's a plus already. And I know what you're doing, trying to keep the subject off you and your amazing room!" I couldn't keep a straight face anymore and we both ended up laughing. The rest of the afternoon went in the manner of the two of us talking about Hogwarts, well until things started going south. First I had to ask a stupid question of, "What is with you and your sister, why was she being so horrible to you?"

Lily froze at the question, and I could physically see her close up and I knew I asked the wrong thing. As the guilt was welling up inside me I tried to correct my mistake before she cut me off. "You don't have to apologize, but that's a topic I don't like to talk about so can you please respect that?"

"Of course I can Lily! I'm so sor-" I tried to apologize before the 'topic' itself cut me off.

"Lily would you STOP inviting freaks like yourself over to this house! HE is here!" Petunia screeched up the steps.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, "I told him I couldn't hang out today. Well Liz I guess you're going to meet another friend from Hogwarts. If that's okay?" she asked nervously.

What was I supposed to say? No, send him away, she was obviously nervous and didn't invite him. So I was left with one option, "Of course it's fine, what house is he in?"

That was obviously wrong thing to say Lily got even more nervous but I wasn't sure why, "O-oh w-well," she stammered, "he's in Slytherin." she said so fast I barely caught it. "See he lives close by and, we've been friends since we were little-"

I held up my hands, she was trying to explain a friendship when there was no need, "Lily you don't need to explain who and why your friends with people. If they are nice to me I'll be nice back." I gave her a smile to help her relax a little.

She gave me a shaky smile back, "Well let's go downstairs then."


	5. Chapter 5

**See I said I would get another chapter up today! So enjoy! I am also sorry for all the mistakes I know they are there.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be our queen J.K. Rowling and I own nothing that you recognize. But I do own Elizabeth so yay!**

We walked down the steps and into the living room. Standing near the door was a boy our age dressed in too long ripped jeans, and overlarge gray t-shirt. He had long black greasy hair that went down to his chin. This must be Lily's friend, hopefully we got along for her but I wasn't so sure. "Sev, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, "I told you I would be having someone over."

He glanced over at me with just his eyes, "Fine. I'll go, see you." He tried to walk out the door but Lily stopped him.

"Sev, I'm sorry you came all the way here to just leave. I can at least introduce you guys, Sev this is Elizabeth, Liz this is Severus. Liz in going to be in Gryffindor this year with us, she came from Drumstrang." Lily finished nervously.

Severus perked up a little at Drumstrang almost like he wanted to ask something but decided against it. After an awkward moment of silence spoke up, "I really should be going; I just came over to see if you wanted to go over some of the new year's books." And with that he left

Lily sighed, "I don't know about him anymore, he's gotten more distant this past summer, we've always been best friends, he was the first person that told me I was a witch." She paused staring at nothing.

I didn't say anything for a few minutes until, "Lily, Lils are you okay?" I touched her arm.

She jumped a little and looked confused at me 'this guy must be pretty important to her' was all I could think.

"Oh sorry Liz I got distracted. Come on, let's go upstairs before-" I found out what she wanted to avoid.

"NO! You freaks have to go away! Vernon is coming to pick me up and I don't want him seeing you freaks!"

"Petunia you can't order us out, this is my house to, and we will stay wherever we want." Lily fought back in a stern teacher voice. Petunia just rolled her eyes and pushed past us through the door. Lily smiled at me apologetically.

After all the drama we had a nice rest of the day in Lily's room and at 4:30 Charlus came to pick me up as planned.

"How was your visit?" Charlus asked. "I hope you didn't eat we are having spaghetti and meatballs tonight for supper.

I stared out the windshield as I spoke, "It was a good time a little weird in the beginning." I paused, "Do you think I have muggle family out there but they think I'm too much of a freak to take me in?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

Charlus glanced at me with a concerned face; he was silent for a long time before he answered. "Elizabeth, honey, why do you ask?"

I didn't want to answer; I don't know why I said anything at all. The way Petunia acted just bugged me, but I knew I had to answer, "Well Lily has a sister and I met her when I first got there. She was being awful to Lily calling her a freak, so that got me thinking if some muggles hate us. Why wouldn't my family and not want me?" I started off slowly but by the end I was speed talking and my voice almost broke at the end.

By now we were getting close to home, and Charlus hadn't said anything since I finished my mini rant. We pulled into the driveway and Charlus faced me in his seat and finally spoke, "Elizabeth, you are a sweet and loveable person when you want to be," he gave me a small smile, "There are just some people out there that are just plain mean, I don't know exactly what happened with Lily's sister but it sounds like she just might be jealous. That or she's just not a good person." he gave me another smile, and this time I gave one back with still teary eyes, "As for you having family I'm sorry to say that there is family out there as you know your mothers grandparents. Your father's parents are sadly dead and it's not your fault with them its their stubbornness about blood."

I sat there for a minute contemplating what he said; I really didn't have anyone left except for those powerful blood conspiracy nonsense arseholes. Charlus leaned over and put a hand on my shoulder, Lizzie are you okay?"

I gave him a shaky smile and said, "Yeah it's just nice to finally know."

As soon as I walked in the door I was jumped upon by James and Sirius, "Lizzie! We missed you so much!" "We were bored without you!" They said respectively.

When they got off me James had to ask, "Did she mention me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "No James we did not talk about you at all." I could see the disappointment in his eyes but he tried to hide it, 'man he must really like her.'

James brightened right back up as he said, "Oh I almost forgot Peters here! He was able to come for the last week before school come on!" he started pulling me into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter might be triggering for some people, it has to do with suicide so if its triggering to you I recommend skipping this chapter going to the bottom and I will put a little summary there for anyone who wishes to skip it. I do apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes in this story I'm dreadful with that type of thing, so thanks for understanding and enjoy!

As I was pulled into the dinning room I saw Dorea talking to a short chubby boy with blonde hair, watery eyes, dressed in cargo pants and a red t-shirt that had a mustard stain.

"Pete," James called to the boy, "this is Elizabeth that I told you about, Lizzie this is Peter one of the marauders that we told you about."

I stuck out my hand after an awkward moment of silence, "Well Peter it's nice to finally meet you." I gave him a smile, "I've heard a lot of things about you from the guys, all good things."

There was an awkward silence that Dorea broke calling us for dinner. We sat down in our usual seats with Peter next to Remus across from me. James and Sirius started the conversation as usual, "Lizzie is going to try out for the house team. She's amazing!" James bragged to Peter.

"Do you play Peter?" I asked after I was done blushing not used to people praising me. Peter stared at me surprised as James and Sirius laughed. Remus was the one that answered trying not to laugh, "No, Pete doesn't play he's not a big fan of playing with people besides us." We talked for awhile longer as we ate spaghetti with meatballs. The awkwardness between me and Peter was fading away. Soon it was going on 10 o'clock and we were all getting tired, we went upstairs to get ready for bed.

I was about to open my door when I paused to tell Peter, "Thanks for welcoming me so much, I know it might be a little weird with me here all the sudden." I gave a sincere smile.

Peter looked at me not sure what to say all he was able to get out was a, "Welcome." and he ran to his room. I shook my head confused as I entered my own room and climbed into bed with the book I was reading. I read into the early hours of the morning till I finally drifted off from exhaustion.

That was at least until I started to dream. In my dream I relived one of the worst times in my life. I was back at Drumstrang it was a year ago, I was walking to class with my best friend Joey, he was acting a little off today and I wasn't sure why. I knew he was getting bullied more and more because he was gay so I decided to ask during class. I passed him a note ' _are you ok?_ ' he read the note and looked up and me with a nod of the head. I still didn't believe him he was a horrible liar and I was his best friend. After class while I was packing my stuff he ran off when I tried to track him down I found him in our favorite tower on the roof where we liked to sit in talk. When I found him he had tears running down his cheeks and he was standing by the edge ready to jump. There was no sound but I knew what was happening I've relived this day over and over again a million times. I was asking him not to do it, to tell me what was wrong. All he said was that there was nothing left to do, that there was no point left. I tried to go to him to talk him down but he just kept getting closer to the edge. He was about to fall. His last words to me were 'I'm sorry' before he went off the edge.

I was quickly shaken awake, I was drenched in sweat and I knew I had been crying I could still feel the tears running down my face. I looked up into the kind, worried face of James. When he saw that I was awake he asked, "Liz are you okay what happened?"

I was able to calm down enough to finally get out, "I'm fine it was just a dream." before I completely broke down and James wrapped his arms around me.

After a few minutes of me crying my eyes out he finally asked. "Elizabeth what was the dream about? And don't say nothing I can obviously see it was bad." I didn't answer I couldn't find my voice to even answer. "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate? I know that always makes me feel better." All I could do was nod my head.

We walked downstairs James supporting most of my weight. Once we got to the kitchen two House-elves came out to help us. "What can Lou-Lou and Minky do for Master and Mistress?"

James answered seeing I was still crying, "Just two mugs of hot chocolate please." He lead me to the table to sit down he waited till we got our hot chocolate before talking again, "So now that you've calmed down a little do you want to talk?"

He was being very patient with me which I was grateful for but I still didn't want to tell him. But I knew I had to get this off my chest and tell someone, I had been holding it in since it happened. "If you don't want to I-I understand-"

"No." I stopped him, "It's okay, m-my dream was from when I was at Durmstrang." He waited patiently for me to continue I took a deep breath, "It was about a year ago my best friend J-Joe-Joey," I hadn't said his name for a year, "he jumped off the one tower and I was there," I broke down again, "I was right there in front of him!" By now I was completely hysterical. James didn't seem to know what to say he just sat there holding me.

He was finally able to stutter out, "Lizzie, I'm so sorry. That's a horrible thing to have to witness." I couldn't calm down it just kept getting worse and worse him falling playing over and over in my head. James let go of me for a moment to go get something, the lose of something to hold onto made everything worse, it felt like I was drowning with nothing to hold onto. Then James came back over to the table and sat down what he said barely made it through the crying he wanted me to drink something. I didn't not even realizing what I was doing with that scene in my head. I was finally able to calm down a bit to realize what James was saying, he gave me a calming draught to have it do exactly the name of it and calm me down. When I was finally able to breath normally again and talk I was able to get out, "I-I'm sorry f-for all th-this, how I-I broke down on y-you."

James stopped me before I got to out of control again, "You don't have to apologize for this I'm your brother and this is what brothers do." We just sat there for I don't know how long, the potion started working very well and soon I was asleep on James. He carried me up to bed and the next thing I knew I was waking up in my own bed.

We met Peter in the story and Elizabeth had a dream about a friend from Drumstrang who killed himself.

I want to thank you to Jbehnks and and Guest for reviewing for wanting me to continue this story. You're whats keeping this going!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Life is crazy, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **I still own nothing besides Elizabeth and the plot all other character belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Three days before school started was the fateful day that Mrs. Michal decided to come. I was nervous the whole day waiting for her to show up. She finally knocked on the door at ten o'clock, Charlus opened the door. "Hello you must be Charlus Potter, I'm Mrs. Michal the director of the house Elizabeth was in."

"Yes, of course please come in." Charlus stepped back and let her in and closed the door behind her. "So how is this going to go today if I may ask?"

"Well I need to talk to you and Mrs. Potter then I need to talk to Elizabeth alone and I will need to see the house to make sure everything is fine." Mrs. Michal stated with a fake smile. Charlus brought Mrs. Michal into the drawing room where Dorea and I were seated impatiently waiting for Mrs. Michal to they finally walked into the room I froze up a little at seeing Mrs. Michal again. Charlus explained to me and Dorea that Mrs. Michal was going to talk to them without me for a few minutes and was then going to talk to me alone. I went up to my room to wait for Her to come up to talk to me.

What was she going to say? Was she going to take me back with her? Where Dorea and Charlus going to say I was to much and send me back? I thought they actually liked me, what had I done wrong? Sudenly there was a knock at my door, "Lizzie are you okay? We thought we heard something." It was James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hey guys I'm fine just a little stressed about today I guess." I said being pulled out of my thoughts James still looked unsure.

"Okay, if your sure but remember we're always here for you. Do you want us to stay with you for a bit?" James was honestly concerned about me, it gave me warmth growing in my chest, but all I could do was reassure him.

"I'm sure and thanks but I think I just want to be alone for a bit." And with that they left. I just sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Mrs. Michal to come talk to me. After fifteen minutes of waiting Charlus finally brought Mrs. Michal up to my room and knocked on the door and came in.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk if you need me I'll be in the drawing room, come down when you're done and we'll take that tour." Charlus said with a smile and he left the room, I wanted to ask him to stay but I knew I couldn't.

Besides that would be getting to close. As soon as the door clicked closed the fake smiled dropped from her face and was replaced with a sneer as she spoke, "So what have you done you little brat? Huh, what spell did you put on these idiot people? Why are still here when it could be a good sweet girl who deserves them? It could be someone who wasn't a little unlovable freak!" There that word was again 'freak' just because she was a Squib didn't mean she could treat me like this, I didn't care if they would send me back I needed to stand up for myself.

"I don't care what you think of me or what you call me. They like me and I like them I deserve to be happy just as any other kid. Now why don't you leave you Squib!" I smiled to myself in victory, but Mrs. Michal did not look happy at all.

"Why you little bitch! How dare you speak to me that way!" Her hand connected with my face with a loud, slap! I was so stunned for a second that I just stood there, then I felt the sting and could feel my cheek swell up. This time as her hand came down to hit me again I ducked and ran to the door. I was able to get out of the room and downstairs to where Charlus and Dorea were. I went running in holding my cheek, immediately they both stood up asking what was wrong all I could do was point at the door. Mrs. Michal came running into the room her hair disheveled and cheeks red from either anger or the running.

Then she said the last thing I expected, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter I'm afraid I will have to take Elizabeth back to the home she is just too out of hand, she started yelling at me and fighting me before I could even ask a question. It is likely to believe that she has put some kind of spell on you. I will take her back and if you would like to take another child in I would allow that. I am so very-"

"She's lying!" I yelled, tears were running down my face at her words, "I swear to you she's lying I haven't done anything she hit me!" I couldn't take it anymore I completely broke down now and Dorea came over to comfort me.

By now all four boys were standing by the door listening. James took a step into the room and started to speak in a quiet but confident voice, "She's telling the truth, we heard her. That bitch was yelling at Lizzie telling her she didn't deserve to stay here and that some other kid should get to be here instead of her. Well guess what," he turned to Mrs. Michal, "we don't want anyone else Lizzie is our sister and we would fight to the death for her."

Charlus put a hand on James's shoulder to calm him down, "Get out of my house." Charlus said in a calm but authoritative voice, that suggested no room for argument. Mrs. Michal stood there shocked for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

I stood there crying on Dorea's shoulder in silence for a few minutes before finally asking my worst fear, "Are you going to send me back?" There was a beat of silence before James pulled me into a hug away from Dorea, "Lizzie I was serious when I said I would fight to the death for you, you are my sister weather you like it or not." He gave me a smile, and I gave him a small one back. The rest of the day was spent together like a family, promising never to send me back to that miserable women who I would never see again.


End file.
